Draco Malfoy
by Draco Dreamers
Summary: The truth may never be told.... (written by Dreamer D)(song owned by Linkin Park)


Draco Malfoy  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are owned by J. K. Rowling I make no move to claim them so leave me alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A gentle warm breeze went throughout the area, the almost bare tree limbs rustling slightly. The sun was just setting, creating a storm and clash of purples, pinks and oranges in the sky. Whispers of energy come from the forest as if it was alive itself.  
  
Sitting in the midst of all this, leaning against a tree is one Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. He seemed entirely composed, his arms crossed lazily over his chest as he leaned on his right shoulder against the tree, looking completely comfortable in his surroundings. Yet, his eyes glimmered and shined with unshed tears.  
  
i~~~~  
  
I cannot take this anymore  
  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
  
All these words they make no sense  
  
I find bliss in ignorance  
  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
  
But you'll find that out anyway  
  
~~~~/i  
  
His fifth year at Hogwarts had come and gone. Another year of lies and deceit, and another year of being the infamous Slytherin. The hater of all Gryffindors, the dubbed 'ladies man' on campus, and of course who could think of Draco Malfoy and not think of his father?  
  
i~~~~  
  
Just like before...  
  
~~~~/i  
  
Draco wasn't stupid. So he was blond, he wasn't stupid. He heard what people said about him and his father. But they never knew, and he doubted they ever would, know the truth.  
  
He never had done anything sinful or ungodly with him. None of the Malfoy's were like that. They were honorable people and never would stoop that low. It was disgusting to think people actually believed he would commit something such as incest. Downright revolting!  
  
His father had been nothing but loving to him when he grew up, well as much as one can be while living a lie. Lucius, had from even the youngest days of Draco's life, schooled and informed him on their Lord. Draco had been taught more curses then any other full grown wizard by the age of seven!  
  
i~~~~  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
~~~~/i  
Which brings to another point. If Draco wasn't his father's lap dog then he was most certainly the Lord Voldemort.excuse me...He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named's lap dog and heir. People really gave him too much credit. He wasn't b that /b evil. He wasn't really evil at all.  
  
Why was as much the heir to Lord Voldemort as Potter was! Sure his father was high in ranks in the ranks, but Draco wasn't one to live off his father's legacy. Sure Draco picked on others and teased them and played off their insecurities, but he would never kill anyone. He didn't have the heart or courage.  
  
i~~~~  
  
I find the answers aren't so clear  
  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
  
I find bliss in ignorance  
  
Nothing seems to go away  
  
Over and over again  
  
~~~~/i  
  
Perhaps that is why he was placed in Slytherin. His cowardice always had been a big part of his life. It ran a constant course through his mind, night and day. His fears plaguing and knawing at him.  
  
Draco wasn't afraid to say it. He feared Voldemort. Which is why he had yet to go against his father, and why he had been a constant antagonizer to Trio of Harry, Ron and Hermione. If he showed any sign of submission and easing up his father would be on him like a vulture to a reeking animal carcass.  
  
Sometimes it became too much, sometimes he just wanted to scream and perhaps even throw a fit. Which would in fact not help the situation, it would only add to the problem, by aiding in the rich snotty boy image he supposedly had.  
  
i~~~~  
  
Shut up when I'm talking to you  
  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
I'm about to break!  
  
~~~~/i  
Draco Malfoy; rich snob, daddy's boy, heir of the ultimate evil.yes go on stereotype him. Let the outer image and gossip sway yourselves into believing all these things of him.  
  
But deep down Draco Malfoy is just a boy, as average as any other wizard, with a loving father and emotions. When the day comes, he will break, he will let himself go and be what the public want. But he will forever be, Draco Malfoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End.  
  
Dreamer D, Angelfish-Smile  
  
R and R 


End file.
